Nurse Ruby
by Hypedupash
Summary: “All better Daddy” she smiled. DL Oneshot. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: Another oneshot featuring Ruby Messer_

_I hope you enjoy this one, i certainly had fun writing it :-D_

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated_

_Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are mine and apologies in advance_

**

* * *

**

**Nurse Ruby**

A band aid made its way across his elbow, it didn't matter that it was man flu he was suffering from, a band aid made everything better. Or at least in Ruby's world they did. Danny coughed into the tissue that he had and tossed it into the trash can that resided by the sofa, Lindsay had been called in a few hours previous, she'd been skeptical about leaving Ruby while he was 'dying' as he so mildly put it, but Ruby had stepped forward with her little blue nurses kit on, with the plastic stethoscope around her neck and quickly assured her mother that she'd make her father better.

Lindsay had laughed, rubbed her bump and left the two alone.

The too-big hat had fallen from her head and onto his lap a while ago, the first aid kit had been emptied, luckily they'd removed all medication from the box so now it only contained band aids, bandages, eye patches and splints. He was beginning to regret the box of 300 band aids Lindsay had insisted on buying, although with a growing girl they'd needed them.

Right now he had a band aid on the back of his left hand, one to his elbow, one on his bare chest, two graced the tattoo on his bicep, another one stuck to his chin, one on his red nose, not to mention the one on his eyebrow or the other on his forehead and she wasn't done yet.

He coughed once more, his hands steadying her so she didn't topple from his stomach to the ground with the spasms from his body the coughing was causing, that in turn made her place a final band aid, one of the large square ones, over his mouth.

"All better Daddy" she smiled and lay down on his chest, her steady breathing tickled its way through his chest hair "Go to sleep now" she ordered and reached up to close his eyelids for him.

"Daddy has to watch Ruby" he mumbled, trying not to disturb the band aid that covered his mouth, if Ruby saw it was loose she'd take half of his face off trying to flatten it back into place.

"I'm big now" she informed him as she sat up again, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted.

Danny nodded "how about you change into your PJ's, then we can watch a movie in mommy and daddy's bed and we can both go to sleep?" he offered.

Ruby nodded and slid off her fathers chest and down on to the floor, handing him her favorite copy of Beauty and the Beast for her father to set up the movie, while she changed in to her PJ's.

Danny coughed as he removed the band aid from across his mouth and swallowed two more of the cold and flu capsules before following a racing daughter into his bedroom, she'd already stacked the pillows up into one big pile in the middle of the bed, buried under the covers that reached up to her nose, he could tell by her eyes that she was grinning, daring him silently to make her move.

He had only just reached the bed when she shuffled over for them to share the same set of pillows, she giggled when his stubble tickled her cheek "Mommy come?" she asked looking at the door, listening for any sound that might have indicated her mother was home.

"When you wake up, mommy will be back" he promised, putting the pillows back into their rightful places to lessen the strain on their necks when they did awake.

Within seconds of snuggling into the crook of her fathers arm they were both on their way to falling asleep, the beast jumping out on Maurice made Ruby startle awake.

"You OK?" he whispered, soothing her back down.

"The beast is a meanie" she told her father "he scared Belle's daddy"

"He scared daddy's Ruby" Danny smiled. Silence answered him, she was too engrossed in the movie again, the candelabra and Chip the talking teacup had her mesmerized, within ten minutes she was asleep, and Danny wasn't too far behind, neither one of them in a position to watch the movie or to switch it off.

Silence in the apartment greeted Lindsay as she let herself back in, the DNA results had gotten them a conviction quicker than they had anticipated resulting in Mac letting her go home an hour before the end of her shift, slipping off her shoes and flexing her feet she began picking up the spilled contents of the first aid box and closed the lid before placing it on the table. A large glass of cold apple juice cooled her down before she headed for the bedroom in search of her husband and child.

The sight of a sleeping Danny covered in band aids made her laugh silently, the things they did for Ruby, the change in volume on the movie as it went from silence with a musical melody background to talking and singing made Ruby stir, her blue eyes blinked awake, her grin growing as she spied her mother on the edge of the bed.

"I made Daddy better" she whispered as she pointed out the band aids on her father's face.

"You did huh?" Lindsay smiled back snuggling into Ruby as she shuffled over as best she could "I think you forgot Daddy's biggest poorly" Lindsay giggled as she touch Danny's lips gently with her index finger.

"I didn't forget mommy" Ruby assured her "Daddy took it off" a yawn from her daughter made her snuggle further down under the covers, with the movie credits scrolling the screen Lindsay flicked the screen off and opted instead for the bedside lamp in the dimming natural light.

Deciding that her father had a little too much room on the bed, she shuffled against him, in turn pushing him to the edge.

"You got enough room?" Danny glanced at her through one opened eye, careful not to move in the wrong direction and end up on the floor.

"Daddy you've got lots of room" she declared as she rolled over in her newly acquired space.

"Yeah me and the edge of the mattress are best friends" he answered with a grin "Move over you little rascal" he giggled and scooped her up moving them both to the middle.

"She made you better" Lindsay smiled as she kissed his cheek, and for the first time noticing that he wasn't sneezing everywhere.

"You think you can pull the bandages off without taking half my skin with it?" he asked sitting up to reveal the others that dotted his chest and arms.

"Me do it daddy" Ruby grinned and set to work instantly pulling the bandages back off, regardless of how tight they were stuck to his skin.

"All better" she declared, several sneezes shaking her body as she nestled back beneath the blankets.

"Daddy make Ruby better" Danny declared as he took off for the box of band aids and a box of children's cold mixture.

Spooning a small spoonful of the banana flavored mixture in her mouth he waited for her to swallow it before attacking her with band aids, while she giggled and squirmed away from him, "And an extra big one for Ruby's mouth" he grinned as he stroked it down into place

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think?_


End file.
